You Rock My World
by Nicole-Mota
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de Naruto pero nunca se lo ha dicho, hasta que intenta jugar con Naruto un poco SasuxNaru YAOI


Hola soy yo de nuevo

Con otro fic SasuxNaru

Espero que les guste T-T

Es una de esas ideas que te vienen a la cabeza sin más XD

Bueno aquí se los dejo pero me lo cuidan ù-ú

En este fic aparece mi personaje inventado (Nicole la hija de Kakashi, es igual con la cara tapada XD)

* * *

-Esperaba que tuvieras una mejor idea-dijo un moreno quejándose

-Lo siento pétalo de rosa no pude hacer mas-le dijo con un deje de molestia una chica a su lado con el rostro tapado

-No me digas pétalo de rosa -

-Esta bien cerecita-

Estaban tranquilamente sentados Sasuke y Nicole en un puesto de comida china

-Yo que me ofrezco para ayudarte con tus avances con Naruto y así me tratas-

-No te lo pedí-

-………….Tu si que sabes hundir a alguien en la miseria-dijo jugando con los palillos chinos

-Es en serio, en ningún momento te pedí ayuda-

-Así que te quieres poner en ese plan eh? nunca te libraras de Hatake Nicole, esta dicho-dijo con una vena saltándole de la frente

-A ver, según tu que problema tengo con Naruto-

-¿Quieres que empiece con la lista?-

-Si-dijo ya un poco hastiado

-De acuerdo-dice mientras pone sus codos sobre la mesa y se recarga en sus manos-uno, eres extremadamente cruel con el, dos, tu relación con el no avanza, y tercera y mas importante, NO LE HAS DICHO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE EL-dijo casi gritando

-¿Y?-dijo desinteresadamente

-¿Como que "¿Y?"?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo mientras comía

-Que si no le dices nada no podrás avanzar ni un milímetro en tu relación con el-

-¿Que quieres que le diga?"Hola Naruto me has gustado desde hace años y tenia miedo de decírtelo ¿Y sabes por que? por que soy homosexual"-dijo irónicamente

-Yo si fuera el te diría que nunca había visto a alguien tan sarcástico-dijo burlonamente

-Lo se –dijo bebiendo un poco de refresco

-Oye ¿sabias que la coca cola antes era una droga?-dijo emocionada

-Joder-dijo el moreno chocando su cabeza contra la mesa

-Que cruel eres Sasuke-dijo con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos

-Deja de cambiar de ánimo así, pareces una embarazada-dijo seriamente

-Hijo de la mañana-dijo con una vena en la frente y un puño en alto

-Mira-dijo sorprendido

-¿Que pasa?-dijo mirando donde le decía Sasuke

Se veía a un Naruto caminar nerviosamente cargando muchos papeles

-¿Qué estará haciendo?-

-Que romántico-dijo exageradamente abrazándose a si misma, a lo cual recibió un golpe de parte de Sasuke

-Deja de decir estupideces-dijo cabreado

-Eres tan cruel-dijo con un chichón en la cabeza MUY notable

-Un día de estos pienso colgarte del tejado-dijo seriamente

- ! Oye ¡por cierto deberías ir a ver a Naruto!-dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado

-………….-

-Sasuke?-dijo volviéndose-pero que...-Sasuke ya no estaba-¡!será cabron ¡! Me dejo con la cuenta !¡-dijo molesta

* * *

-Naruto-

-ah?-dijo el rubio volviéndose

-Que haces dobe?-dijo el moreno fingiendo indiferencia

-Nada que te importe Sasuke-teme-le dijo con un puchero

-Dime-le dijo el Uchiha seriamente

-Eso es asunto mió-

-No es eso-le dijo mientras rápidamente se ponía enfrente del rubio-solo que no me lo quieres decir a mi ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas-me dijo burlonamente

-No me lo dirás ¿cierto?-

-Definitivamente no-dijo mientras caminaba rozando su hombro con el de Sasuke

-…..jeje-rió Sasuke mirando su mano

-De que te ríes dobe?-pregunto Naruto un poco interesado

-De nada Usuratonkachi-dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario al que caminaba Naruto-Hasta luego-

-…………….-Mirando como se alejaba Sasuke-menudo idiota haciendo el chulo-dijo inflando los mofletes

* * *

-Por fin llegue-dijo aliviado el rubio

Se encontraba en un casi a las afueras de Konoha

-Por fin podré seguir con mi proyecto-dijo buscando entre los papeles-me pregunto por que Sasuke habrá estado tan curioso-dijo sacando unos cuantos papeles-no creo que solo haya sido por curiosidad-dejando los papeles en el piso-Tal vez…-dijo desenredando su banda-…por alguna extraña razón…-mientras se la quitaba dejando caer sus cabellos rubios sobre su rostro-...yo le guste…-dejando la banda en el piso

sonriendo dulcemente

-…………….Sin embargo….-dijo apretando su banda-… no creo que eso sea posible- un sonrojo recorría sus mejillas-por que ambos somos hombres y seria un poco raro-dijo mientras juntaba sus rodillas-pero…yo quiero a Sasuke mas allá de amigos-dijo haciendo un puchero-…no le diré nunca que soy homosexual y que el me gusta-dijo negando con la cabeza-no, eso es pervertido e inmoral…ni pensar lo que pensarían los demás-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-sobre todo Sakura que esta enamorada de Sasuke todavía y ademas…..KIBA NO DEJARIA DE HACERME BURLA¡-dijo con cascadas en sus ojos

-Seria un cambio muy drástico-dijo con la mirada triste-ni pensar lo que le haría a nuestra amistad AAH ¡me quemo el cerebro!-dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos con la mano-me pregunto…si Sasuke sentirá algo por mi-dijo mientras un color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas-me gustaría saberlo-mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos-

Dommage¡(1)-me gustaría verlo ahora-pensó el rubio

-¿Que haces Usuratonkachi?-dijo el moreno susurrando a su oído

-Ah?-dijo mientras estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

-¿Que sucede dobe?-dijo acariciando con su aliento la oreja de Naruto

-La verdad nada-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos mientras aumentaba su sonrojo

-¿Que?-dijo mientras reía-Naruto… ¿te estas poniendo cachondo?-dijo burlonamente, a lo que recibió un libretazo de parte del rubio

-Baka-dijo Naruto con una vena en su frente

-Imbecil casi me desnucas desgraciado¡-dijo molesto

-Para que vienes a molestarme-

-No te molesto, tú eres el insoportable-

-A quien le dices insoportable-

-Bueno, me voy Narutito-

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo inocentemente Naruto

-Disculpa?-dijo desconcertado

-Ah¡?...no…este…olvídalo-dijo inclinando su rostro sonrojado

-De acuerdo-sonríe-Hasta luego-dice mientras le da una nalgada a Naruto

-!!QUE DEMO...¡¡-grita mientras se levantaba violentamente sonrojado-SASUKE¡¡-

-Ya me fui-dijo divertidamente mientras caminaba

-Hijo de tu difunta… -dijo con una vena saltándole de la frente

* * *

Mientras con Nicole

-Maldito Sasuke-con lagrimas en los ojos-me dejo sin ahorros el desdichado-dijo mientras lloraba a cascadas-Pero me pregunto como le habrá ido con Naruto, se fue persiguiéndolo como en el video de The Way You Make Me Feel –dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos-ojala que le haya ido bien y haya seguidos mis consejos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-que los saque de un manga yaoi jejeje-

* * *

Volvemos con Naruto chan para ver que hace

Ya Naruto estaba volviendo a su departamento (N.A.: Por que los departamentos de Konoha son conocidos en este fic y además a mi me da la gana poner departamentos¿alguna objeción?)Con su montaña de papeles, llego a la puerta.

-Maldito Sasuke-dijo con una vena en su frente mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo-pervertido-dijo mientras abría la puerta-No podré dormir bien gracias a el-

Llego y se tiro enseguida en el sofá color marrón

-Me dio una nalgada el atrevido-dijo frotándose el trasero sonrojado-es un verdadero pervertido-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá dirigiéndose a su habitación-ahora tengo que dormir, tengo que levantarme mañana temprano-dijo mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos-pero antes-dijo sonriendo-escribiré algo en mi cuaderno-dijo mientras se buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón-¿uh?

Dijo mientras se buscaba en ambos bolsillos desesperadamente

-Pero… ¿Dónde esta mi cuaderno?-pensaba-Un momento, cuando Sasuke me dio la nalgada, movió su mano hacia un lado, así que…DIOS¡¡-

-ME HA QUITADO MI CUADERNO¡¡ ESE BASTARDO¡ -

* * *

(1)Domagge:"Que lastima¡" en frances


End file.
